1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forest fire self-destruct technology and more particularly pertains to a new expansive fire extinguishing system for combating forest and brush fires at safe distances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a forest fire self-destruct technology is known in the prior art. More specifically, a forest fire self-destruct technology heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,469; U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,665; U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,403; U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,891; U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,489; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,744; U.S. Pat. No. 1,928,909; U.S. Pat. No. 2,306,321; U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,806; U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,609; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,350.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new expansive fire extinguishing system. The inventive device includes a sealed and explodable container capable of being moved airborne to distant fires; and also includes fire extinguishing agents disposed in the sealed and explodable container; and further includes a manner of opening the sealed and explodable container to release the fire extinguishing agents disposed inside thereof.
In these respects, the expansive fire extinguishing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of combating forest and brush fires at safe distances.